


Into the Wardrobe

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah in the wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> For ClocketPatch, from a meme on LJ. Double drabble.

Sarah was getting used – if anyone could – to exploring new worlds, to the weirdness and wonder of travelling with the Doctor, but nothing had quite prepared her for _this_.

She was worried she might lose herself. Not that she was someone who wasted more hours than she needed to thinking about clothes, but this – oh, this was something else again.

It was as if every item of costumery from across the whole universe had landed in one impossibly large space. When the Doctor had told her to get something from the wardrobe, she’d envisaged an item of furniture, not this endless room. He rarely even changed his own outfit much, so that hadn’t given her an inkling, although she supposed she really should have known by now.

She balanced two more hats on her head and grinned as she looked in a long mirror nearby and tried to do a twirl in the oversized blue dress that brought her falling to the floor in a heap of material, hats, coats and her now-revealed hefty lace petticoat and she laughed helplessly at her silliness. 

It was a good thing she was a well-read girl who’d left the door open behind her.


End file.
